Fate
by Lady Silverress
Summary: They were high school sweethearts and thought they would be together forever.Til one day they realized their dreams were taking them down different paths and decided to break it off.Years later fate brings them back into each others lives...
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Discalimer: I don't Own Sailor Moon.

Summery: They were highschool sweethearts and thought they would be together forever...Til one day they realized their dreams were taking them down different paths and decieded to break it off...Years later fate brings them back into eachothers lives..Is the old love still there or has it died?

Chapter One

She stood on a dark stage in a long pink shimmering gown. Her hair was golden blonde and down to the middle of her back. She wore it in spiral curls and her eyes were a

sapphire blue. She held a mircophone in one hand as the music started to play...

"This song is for the one person in the world, that believed in me and encouraged me to move forward with my dreams." She said softly as she closed her eyes. She began to sing 'I'll Remember You' as memories started to flood her mind, memories of him and everything they shared. When she finished singing she broke down in tears and ran off stage. "Serena, wait!" One of her back up singers called to her. Serena ran to the bathroom and stood infront of a mirror. 'Why was she being so emotional about him?' She wondered. She stared at her reflection as she thought about the day they said their goodbyes.

_"Darien, I guess this is it, huh?" She said sadly. He stared into her eyes. He was going to miss her so much, but their lives were different now. They were finally living their dreams _

_and it had taken them down different roads. "I suppose so..." It killed him inside to say those words, but not as much as it did knowing they wouldn't be sharing the rest of their lives _

_together. "Serena...I have something for you.." He said as he pulled out a long white box from his pocket. Serena looked at him curiously. He opened up the box to reveal a golden heart s_

_shaped locket, with a red rose ingraved in the front of it. Tears weld up in the corner of her eyes as she touched the locket. She carefully opened it up. Inside was a picture of them. He _

_took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck. "So you never forget me...I love you, Sere. Nothing will ever change that." He said softly. She looked up into his eyes, _

_tears now falling down her cheeks. She touched his face gently. "Oh Darien...I will never forget you...I love you so much and always will." She said as she leaned in closely. He gently _

_grabbed her face and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. She felt her legs go weak and her heart just melt as she kissed him back._

"Serena?" A small brunette asked as she walked into the bathroom. Serena looked over at her. "Whats going on, Serena?" Serena smiled softly. "Nothing, I just needed to collect myself. No need to worry, Katie." Katie smiled and nodded.

He sat in his office staring down at his desk. His mind was somewhere else, other than there at the hospital. He thought about her, the bubbley blonde that had stole his heart so many years ago. They had fallen in love in highschool and were unseperable until half way into college. Their dreams had difted them apart, until one day they decided it was best to let go and go their own way. He missed her, her smile, her laughter, her scent, her eyes, everything. He looked over at a picture siting on his desk. She had taken it when they had went to the fair. They were so happy in it, so in love. A knock at his door startled him. He looked up to find one of his coworkers standing in the doorway. "Drew, whats up?" He asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Dar. Are you okay?" Drew asked as he entered the room. "Yeah, just taking a trip down memory lane." He said softly. Drew smiled. "Dar, just call her." He said boldly. He glared at his friend. "I can't." "You should, if you don't you will regret it in the long run and who knows maybe something will come out of it." Drew urged him. "I don't know, Andrew, It's been to long, she's prolly forgotton all about me and has a family." He said sadly. Andrew laughed. "Stop with the excuses Darien, trust me on this one and call her." He said as he pushed the phone infront of him. Darien sighed and picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang four times before her answering machine picked up. "Hello you have reached Serena Taylor, please leave me a brief message with your name and number and I'll get back to as soon as possible." The machine said. Darien took a deep breath before he spoke. "Hey Sere, It's Darien.." He paused. "You can reach me at 555-9638. Hope to hear from you soon." He said as he hung up the phone. Andrew smiled in satisfaction.

She walked into her apartment at four in the morning. She was exhausted from the concert and the after party. She through her keys on the kitchen counter and checked her answering machine. She had two messages. She pressed the play button. First message..."Hey Serena, it's Raye, got some great knews call me back as soon as you can." Serena walked over to the frig and pulled out a soda as the second message began. "Hey Sere, It's Darien..." Her head bolted up at the sound of his voice and she droped her soda. "You can reach me at 555-9638. Hope to hear from you soon." She stood there in disblief. It had been three years since they had last spoke or seen eachother. She looked down at the mess on her kitchen floor. She grabbed a towel and cleaned up the mess. She placed the towel in the dirty clothes basket and threw the pop can in the trash. She picked up her phone and walked into her bedroom. She sat down her bed and stared at the phone, contiplating on calling him back. Something told her she should, so she pressed the talk button and dialed his number. After three rings, she heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Darien Shields office, may I help you?" He asked. "Hey Dar, its Sere." She spoke softly. He couldn't believe his ears, she had called him back. "Hey Sere!" He said excitedly. She smiled at the sound of his reaction. "How are you?" He asked. "I am doing good, and you?" She asked. "I am doing all right, it's so good to hear your voice." He said. "Its great to hear yours, I can't believe you called." She said shyly. "Well I almost didn't, but I was thinking about you and decided to." Serena smiled. "We should go out for coffee sometime, to catch up?" She asked nervously. A smile spread across his lips. "I would love to..How about later today around two?" He asked. "Um okay sounds good, at the Crystal Rose Cafe?" She asked. "I'll see you at two, Sere." He said softly. "See you at two, Dar." She said as she hung up the phone.

Serena placed the phone on her night stand and layed down on her bed. She smiled as her head hit her pillow and she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter two

Serena woke up at around noon. She stretched and crawled out of bed. She walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She was nervous about later, it had been so long since she had seen him. She turned the shower off and grabbed the towel sitting on the toliet. 'Why had he called her now?' She wondered.

He looked at his watch it was 1:30. He grabbed his suit jacket and walked out of the office. "Where are you headed?" Andrew asked as he exited his office. "To meet Serena." He said. Andrew smiled. "Oh, well good luck." Andrew said. Darien smiled slightly as he walked down the hall and out of the hospital. He walked to the parking garage, to his car. He hit the lock button and found his car as the lights flashed. He walked over to it and got in. He started the car and drove out of the garage and headed to the crystal rose cafe.

She got out of her car and walked into the Cafe. She was a few minutes early. She walked over to a booth in the back next to a window, viewing the street. "Hello, what can I get for you?" A waitress asked. Serena looked up at her and smiled. "Sweet tea, please." She said. The waitress nodded and left to get her drink. The door bell ran as a tall dark haired man walked in. He wore a black suit with a red tie, his hair laid freely out of his eyes. He looked around, until he spotted the blonde haired woman. She was sitting in a booth in the back. He smiled and felt his heart begin to race. He slowly walked toward her. She noticed a man, walking toward her, out of the corner of her eye. She looked up at him as he reached the booth. "Darien?" She asked shocked as she stood up. "Serena..." He said as he looked her up and down. She was absolutly beautiful, more beautiful than he had remembered. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. The smell of his cologne made her blush. He wrabbed his arms around her waist and hugged her tightley, not wanting to let go again. His embrace made her go weak in the knees. She pulled away and put her hands in his. "It's great to see, how have you been?" She asked as she smiled. He looked down at her. "I have been doing alright, work is a little overwhelming at times and you?" He asked as he lead her back to the booth and sat down. "I know what you mean, I am so exhausted." She laughed. Her laughter ran right through him and all he could do was smile. "So Darien, why the sudden phone call?" She asked. He smiled shyly. "I was sitting in my office and you crossed my mind." He said softly. She smiled sweetly. "It's kinda funny that you called.." She started. "Oh? Why is that?" He asked. "Well after my performance last night, you crossed my mind also." He smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't keep it touch with you better." He said sadly. "It's okay, I understand, I was really busy myself." She responded quickly. "So when is your next concert?" He asked. "This weekend, Saturday actually, would you like to come?" She asked nervously. He smiled brightly. "I would love to, where and what time?" He asked. "We are performing outside at Cherry Hill park around 2pm." She answered as she sipped her tea. "I'll be there." He said softly. Suddenly his pager went off. He grabbed it out of his belt holder. "Sorry." He said as he looked at it. She nodded and continued to drink her tea. "Serena, I am so sorry. There's an emergancy at the hospital." He said sadly. She smiled. "It's okay, I'll see you Saturday then?" She asked. "Defenitly." He said as he stood and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "It was great to see you Sere." He whispered as he leand back up and left the cafe. She sat there smiling as she watched him leave.

She was nervous backstage. "Serena, whats got you all worked up?" Katie asked. She smiled. "Darien's going to be here." She said softly. "Your highschool sweetheart?" "Yes..." She smiled at the thought of him and for a moment she was lost in her thoughts. Katie smiled as she noticed the look in her friends eyes. "Serena, it's time." Katie said bringing her back to reality. "Right." Serena said as they walked up on stage behind the closed curtains.

He stood in the crowd next to his friend Andrew. They waited for the curtain to rise. He was anxious to see her again and to hear her beautiful voice. "And Now the one you all have been waiting for, Miss Serena Taylor!" The announcer said as the curtains rose and the band started playing and up beat tune. She began to sing...(How do you do) His heart melted at the sound of her voice over the microphone. His eyes watched her every move on stage. Old feelings were rising with in him. She gazed through the crowd searching for him, until she spotted him. She felt her heart flutter and face turn red as she continued to dance and sing. She was breathing heavy as the song ended. The crowd cheered loudly and she saw him standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you all for coming out this afternoon." She spoke softly. "For our next song, Pyromania." She said as the music started to play. As she began to sing and dance once again, putting her whole heart in it, hoping he would know it was for him. She had dreamed of this day for so long and hoped it would turn out the way it did in her dreams. He listened to her sing and watched her move on stage and couldn't help but think, hope, she was singing to him. Andrew glanced over at his friend and noticed the look in his eyes. He smiled brightly at his love strucken friend.

The concert was coming to an end and the band had taken a short break. When Serena walked back out on stage. She were a long pink gown and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "For our last song tonight, it is one I have wrote for someone very special to me. I hope you enjoy it. It's called I'll remember you." She said as she closed her eyes as the band started to play the and she begun to sing. Darien stared at her closely as he listen to her sing. This song was for him. He made his way through the crowd to get closer. She opened her eyes and seen him standing in front of the stage. She smiled and walked over to the side of the stage, while singing. She walked down the stairs and made her way to him. He walked over to her. She took his hands in hers and stared into his eyes. He stared back into hers as she sang to him. He took his hand and touched her cheek softly. When she finished singing, he leaned in closer and pressed his lips against hers, the way he had the last time they had seen eachother. He kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They could hear the crowd yelling and screaming in awe as they kissed. They pulled out of the kiss and stared into eachothers eyes. "Sere..." He whispered. "Hmm?" "I love you." He whispered as he suddenly noticed the locket around her neck. "I love you too, Darien." She said as she pulled him back down to her for another passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

He sat in his office the next day smiling widely. "I believe I deserve a thank you." A voice said from the doorway. Darien looked over at the door way and saw his friend Andrew. "For what?" "Hmmm...well If it wasn't for me, you would have never called her." Andrew winked as he walked in and sat down. Darien laughed, he knew is friend was right. "Alright, thank you Drew." Andrew smiled widely. "So how did it go?" "How did what go?" "The rest of the evening." "Oh it was wonderful. We spent the rest of the evening talking and laying in eachothers arms." He said with a smile. "Really?" Andrew asked shocked. Darien laughed. "Yes really, just cause of what we had before doesn't mean I am going to go that far, Drew." Andrew laughed. "I hear you, Mr. Romantic." Darien only smiled at his friend.

Serena walked out of the grocery store and toward her car. She popped the trunk and put her grocerys in. She was humming a tune when someone walked up behind her. "Excuse me miss." A deep male voice said. Serena whirled around to face the man. "Yes?" She asked. "Are you Miss Serena Taylor?" He asked. "Uh..yes..why?" She asked a little scared by the look in the mans eyes. He smiled evilly. "Give this message to Dr. Darien Shields for me." He said as he pulled out a knife and jabbed it into her stomach. Before she could even realize what was happening, she felt a small knife pierce her stomach. She cried out as he yanked the knife out of her stomach. She dropped the remaining grocerys in her hand and grabbed her stomach. "Why?" She asked. He stared at her coldly as she slid to the ground. "I want him to feel the same pain he caused me a couple years ago." He said as he walked away. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she reached for her purse. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911.

Darien and Andrew were laughing and talking when Darien's pager went off. He pulled it off his belt holder and looked at it. He quickly got up and grabbed his white coat. "What is it?" Andrew asked. "They just brought in a stabbed victim in the ER." He said. Andrew stood up and followed him down to the ER. When they reached the ER doors and walked in the paramedics were wheeling in a golden haired young woman. Darien stopped dead in his tracks as he felt his world come crashing down. Andrew stopped and turned to look at his friend. His expression worried him. "Darien, whats wrong?" Andrew asked. He stood there in silence as the room started to spin. "Darien?" Andrew asked as he touched his shoulder. "Dr. Shields, Dr. Burton, we need you!" A nurse hollard for them. Darien snapped out of it and shook his head. He jogged toward the nurse with Andrew behind them. When they entered the room. "Andrew...I can't..." He studdard as he stared at her. Andrew looked at her and realized who it was. "It's okay, I got this." He said as he rushed over to her. Darien walked out of the room and sat outside the door, on the floor. He put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with Dr. Shields?" The nurse asked. Andrew sighed as he began stablizing Serena. "He knows this young woman." Was all he said to her. The moniter that was connected to Serena's heart, flat lined. Darien heard the flatline sound and started to cry quietly. "Please don't leave me now, Serena...Now that I finally got you back in my life...Oh god please...don't take her..." He whispered. They began to perform CPR on Serena..."Dr. Burton, should we call it?" The nurse asked. "No." He said firmly as he continued. Just as all hope seemed lost the moniter started beeping again. Andrew sighed in relief. Darien heard the moniter beeping again and sighed in realief. "Thank you, god, Thank you." He cried. Moments later Andrew walked out of the room. He walked over to Darien and squated down next to him. "Relax, she's stable." He said. Darien looked up at him with his tear streaked face. "Thank you, Drew." He whispered. They slowly rose to their feet as Serena was being wheeled upstairs to her room. Andrew patted his friend on the shoulder before walking away. Darien took a deep breath and headed up to her room.

He slowly walked into her room. He looked over at her. What had happened? He wondered as he reached her bed and took her hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly. He brushed the hair out of her face. "I love you Serena, please stay with me." He whispered as he stared at her beautiful face. Suddenly his cellphone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello, Dr. Shields speaking." He said. "Hello Dr. Shields, remember me?" A cold voice said. Darien stood there frozen in. "Danny..." He said in horror. The man laughed on the other end. "How does it feel, Dr.? To have what you love taken away?" He asked coldly. "You did this?" Darien asked in anger. "Yes, so you can feel my pain." He said. "Danny what happened to Cassie was not my fault, I did everything I could to save her." He said. "Sure you did, now you can live without the one you love." He said as he hung up. Darien hung up the phone and looked back down at Serena. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry, Sere..." He said as he stood back up and left her room. He went back to his office and sat down. A soft knock at his door startled him. He looked up to find Andrew standing there. "This is all my fault." He said as he voice began to crack. "What are you talking about?" Andrew asked. "She got hurt, almost killed, because of me..." "Darien your not making any sense." Andrew said as he walked in. "You remember that young woman...my first patient?" "The one who died?" "Yeah...Her name was Cassie St. John...Well her husband didn't take it very well and blammed me for her death...He's the one who did this to Serena..." Darien said sadly. "How do you know this?" "He called me and told me he had done it...So I could feel the pain he feels..." "Darien, did you call the police?" Andrew asked. "Not yet." "You need too, when he finds out Serena is alive he will go after her again." Andrew said. Darien nodded and picked up his office phone and dialed 911.


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

A couple weeks had passed and Serena slowly opened her eyes. The room was bright, so she quickly shut her eyes and tried open them again. She looked around her room. It was filled with flowers of all different types and colors. There was a vase next to her bed, the flowers were roses, red roses. She smiled and slowly sit up. She grabbed the card that was sticking out. She opened it. "My love...hang in there, I love you. Love Darien." She smiled as she folded the card back up and sat it back on the nightstand next to her bed. Suddenly the door to her room opened. She looked over toward. Her smile turned to horror. "How..did you get in here..." She cried. "Your strong...but this time you wont be so lucky, Miss Taylor." He said as he walked toward her. "Please, leave me alone..." She cried as she tried to get out of bed. Her legs were weak and she fell to the floor, pulling the cords off her body. It sat off all the alarms on the machines. She tried to get up but he kicked her down. "Ahh!" She cried out as her body began to shake.

"Darien, come quick!" Andrew shouted as he reached him. Darien was standing at the nurses station. "Andrew what is it?" He asked. "The machines in Serena's room are going off." He said. "What? Are you sure?" He asked as he headed to her room, with Andrew behind him. "Who are you?" She asked as she stared up into his eyes. "My name is Danny St. John...Dr. Shields killed my wife two years ago and hes going to pay for it." He said as he pulled out a gun. Serena's eyes widened as she saw the gun. "Please, don't kill me..." She cried. "It's really nothing against you, you just happened to be the one he cares for more than anyone in the world." He said. Darien and Andrew reached Serena's room. Darien looked in through the window. "Oh no, Andrew go get the police, hes in there." Darien said as he tried to open the door. It was locked. "Darien you can't go in there, he'll prolly kill you.." Andrew protested. "Drew, I have to or he will kill her. Now go." He yelled. Andrew nodded and left to call the police. Darien bangged on the door. Serena and Danny looked toward the door. Danny smiled evilly. "Good now he can watch you die...even better." He said as he turned back to her. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Darien busted open the door. "Darien!" Serena cried. "Danny, let her go! It's me you want." Darien said as he looked at the man.

"Your right, but I want you to suffer, the way I have." He said. Serena slowly crawled away from him. Darien watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Danny, Cassie wouldn't want you to do this." He said softly. Danny glared at him. "Shut up! You don't know anything about her let along about what she would want." He yelled. Danny looked back at where Serena had been. He looked around for her. "Serena, get out of here." Darien whispered. "Not with out you." "Please Serena..." He pleaded. She didn't budge. "Nobody's going anywhere." Danny shouted startling both of them. "Get away from him, before I kill him." Danny shouted as he pointed the gun at Darien. Serena's body trembled in fear. "Okay...please don't hurt him.." She cried as she moved away from Darien. "Now Dr. Shields..Say goodbye to the one you love." He said as he aimed the gun back at Serena. Serena closed her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face. She heard the gun shot followed by a scream that wasn't her own.

She slowly opened her eyes to find Darien lying on the floor. "Darien!" She screamed as she ran over to him. Just then the police busted in the room. "Drop you weapon!" The yelled. "Not until I finish this." He said as he pointed the gun at Serena. As he was about to pull the trigger, shots were fired and the bullets ripped right threw Danny's body. The gun fell to the ground followed by Danny's body. "Darien, wake up!" Serena pleaded as she rolled him over. She lifted his head into her arms. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Sere.." He said softly. She smiled as the tears poured out of her eyes. "Thank god your alright." She choked out. Andrew rushed into the room over to Darien. He looked him over and found a gunshot wound in his shoulder. "You are absoutly crazy, Darien." He said as he applied pressure on the wound. Darien chuckled, Serena smiled and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Two days later they were both were released from the hospital. "You two take it easy for a couple weeks." Andrew suggested. Serena smiled as she leaned her head on Darien's other shoulder. "Will do, Drew, Thanks buddy for everything." He said. Andrew nodded as he watched them walk out of the hospital. "So...Want to go back to my place?" He asked devilishly. Serena giggled and looked up at him. "And what do you have planned there Mr. Shields?" She asked playfully. He laughed. "I guess you'll have to come and find out Miss Taylor." He said as he pulled her infront of him. "Hmm..maybe I will." She said as she smiled. He grinned and leaned in close to her. "I love you Serena...I am never letting you go again." He whispered. She stared into his eyes. "I'm going to hold you to that Darien..." She said as she cupped her hands around his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He loved kissing her, holding her, he never wanted to be with out her again. They pulled out of the kiss and walked to his car.

They pulled up in front of his house. "Wow! This is yours?" She said as she opened the door. Darien chuckled as he got out of the car. It was a two story white house, with a white picked fence around the front yard. "No, its ours." He said. Her head turned sharply to face him. "Ours?" She choked out. He walked over to her. "Yes, while you were in the hospital, I did some real thinking. Serena, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want raise a family with you, grow old with you. I bought this house for us, while you were unconcious. I prayed I would have the chance to show it to you." He said softly. Tears formed in her eyes. "Darien..." She whispered. He kneled down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. "Darien..." "Serena Anne Taylor, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the box. Her heart started pounding, she stared at the ring. It was goregous, it was sold gold with a rose shaped diamond in the center of it. She looked up at him. "Yes...Yes!" She cried. He stood up with a smile and tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his lips against hers leading into a passionate kiss.

He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I love you." He said as he looked up into her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. "Now lets go take a look around our new house." He said as he took her hand and lead her up to the house. They walked into the house and Serena gasped at the sight of it. "Oh Darien...it's amazing." She said as she looked around in awe. Darien smiled. "I knew you would like it." "Like it?" She said as she turned around to face him. "I love it!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back the best he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

Four Months Later...

Serena paced back and forth in the bathroom. The suspense and waiting was killing her. After a few minutes she looked down at a small white stick it read postive. She cried out with excitment. As she opened the bathroom door, she heard the front door close. "Darien!" She shrieked as she ran towards the front door. He put his breifcase down and hung his jacket. He turned around as she leaped into his arms. "It's good to see you too." He said with a smile. She was glowing. "Darien...I have some wonderful news." She blurted out. He looked at her curiously. "Oh?" He asked. She waved the small white test in front of him. "Is this what I think it is..?" He asked. She nodded. "And?" He asked anxiously. "We're pregnant!" She cried with joy. He stood there in shock for a moment before he picked her up and spun her around in a full circle. "Oh Serena, that is wonderful news!" He cried as he put her back down on the floor. She giggled. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Serena walked in to the dr.'s office. She walked over to the recieptionist. "May I help you?" She asked. "Yes, I have an appointment with Dr. Burton." She said. "All right, I'll let her know your here." She said as she got up and walked away. Serena walked over to a chair and sat down. Ten minutes later the door opened and a tall red headed woman walked out. "Serena! She said. Serena stood up and embraced her with a hug. "Rita!" They pulled out of the hug. "Come back to my office." She said as she led Serena through the door. They walked into her office and sat down. "Congratulations Serena." She said. "Thanks, we are so exited." Serena said happily. "I bet, its great to see you." Rita said with a smile.

Six Months later...

Serena stood in front of a large mirror. "Serena, you look so beautiful!" Her blonde haird friend said. "Thanks Mina." She said as she turned to face her friends. "Thank you all for coming!" She said softly. "Oh Serena, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Her Raven haired friend said. Serena smiled. She couldn't believe it, today she was about to marry the only man she ever loved and the father of her unborn child. She was about seven months along now and they decided it was a wonderful time to get married. Serena took a deep breath before stepping out of the room. She greeted her father outside of the room. "Are you ready, honey?" He asked. "Yes, daddy." She said softly. She stood behind her friends as one by one they walked down the aisle. She took a deep breath as it was her turn. She looked straight ahead and saw Darien standing at the end smiling at her. She smiled back at him, though it soon faded as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Serena, dear, you alright?" Her father asked as they stopped half way. She didnt say anything, only cried out in pain as she grabbed her stomach. Everyone turned and looked at her. Darien rushed to her side. "Serena, whats wrong?" He asked worriedly. She fell to her knees as the pain intensified. "Somethings wrong..." She whispered. Rita and Andrew rushed over to them. "Lay her on her back." Rita instructed Darien. Darien nodded and layed her on her back with her head resting on his lap. Tears were falling freely out of her eyes. "Whats happening?" She cried out. "Serena, please just try to breath." Rita instructed. "Andrew, call for an ambulance." She said to him. He nodded and pulled out his cellphone. "Shh...please try to stay calm, Sere...everything's going to be okay." Darien whispered as he stared down at her. She looked up at him. She could see the fear in his eyes.

They ran into the hospital. "Wait here." Rita told them. Andrew and Darien stopped as they watched Serena and Rita disappear down a long hallway. "This can't be happening." Darien yelled as he banged his fist against the wall. "Darien...try to calm down." Andrew said as he place his hand on Darien's shoulder. "Haven't we been through enough?" He asked as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He was breaking down right before Andrew's eyes. "Lets not jump to conclusions just yet, Dar...Rita will take care of them." Andrew said softly tiring to comfort his friend. Darien nodded and put his back against the wall. A couple hours later Rita came walking through the doors. "Honey?" Andrew asked as he saw her first. Darien looked up from his chair. "We had to do an emergancy c-section...Serena is alright and sleeping." She said softly. "And the baby?" Darien asked as he stood next to Andrew. "The baby is stable, but its chances don't look promising, Darien." She said sadly. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked. "It's a boy, congratulations." She said with a small smile. Darien forced a smile on his face. "Come on, I'll take you to the ICU room." She said as she turned around. Andrew and Darien followed her back to the ICU room.

Darien looked through the window. His son was absolutly beautiful. He could feel a fresh sat of tears forming in his eyes. "May I go in?" He asked. "Yes of course." She said as she lead him into the room. They put on gloves and an over coat. Darien walked over to the cubicle his son was laying in. "He looks just like Serena..." He said to her. Rita smiled at him. "His very beautiful." She said softly. Darien smiled and slowly slid his hand through a small opening to the cubicle and touched his tiny hands. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as his son held on to one of his fingers. He stood there for about ten minutes, before he left to go see Serena.

Serena stirred in her bed as she opened her eyes. She looked around to find the room empty. As she was about to call the nurse, her door opened slowly. Darien slowly walked in and looked over at her. She looked up at him, she noticed he had been crying. "Darien, whats wrong?" She asked as he sat down next to her. He only smiled as he touched her face. "Darien?" She asked again. "He's so beautiful, Sere.." He whispered. "He?" She asked. "Yes, its a boy." He said softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly. "Hes okay then?" She asked. Darien pulled her out of the hug. "He's not out of the woods yet, but Sere, I have a strong feeling hes going to make it." He said with a smile. "I want to see him..." She said. "Okay, let me talk to Rita." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Rita was standing outside the door when Darien walked out. "She want's to see him." He said softly. Rita smiled and nodded. Serena sat there staring at the ceiling. She thanked god for giving her baby a fighting chance. Darien entered her room with a wheelchair and Rita behind him. They helped her out of bed and into the chair. "He looks just like you." Darien said. Serena smiled softly as they made their way to the ICU room. Serena and Darien put on clothes and coats before entering the room. Darien wheeled her into the room and over to their son. "Oh Darien..." She cried as she stared at the tiny baby in the cubicle. "What should we call him, Sere?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and back at her son. "I think we should call him Damien Andrew Shields." She said with a smile. "I think that sounds great Sere." He said as he kissed her softly on top of her head.

Two Months Later...

Darien stood, once again, at the end of the aisle next to his best man Andrew. As soon as the piano started to play he looked down the aisle to see his bride standing there. She had never looked more beautiful then she did then. He smiled as she started to walk down the aisle toward him. His mind wander back to the first day they met and everything they had been through. He couldn't believe that after all those years, they were going to finally spend the rest of their lives together. She finally reached him and he lifted her vail revealing her beautiful face. "What?" She asked softly. "You look amazing." He said with a smile. She smiled and they faced the preacher...

The End!

Please Review!


End file.
